Naomi Snape
by Angel Outsider
Summary: Naomi is a young girl in her third year is going through a lot of stress. Basically in the form of a pair of red haired twins. I don't own Harry Potter or any other character mentioned in the books


**STOP!!! for those of you who have just started reading this. please go to my profile and click Three Flaming Heads. That is the edited verision of this. Believe me it's much easier to read. :) **

**I feel confident about this story for some reason...hope you people like it. **

* * *

"Daddy, that you?" I said quietly when I had heard a door open downstairs. I heard footsteps walking up the stairs a few moments later. I stayed in bed and pretended to be asleep. I covered my head with my blanket so that maybe I might not be as frightened. My door creaked open and I looked not even a inch above the covers. I saw the figure of a grown woman approaching my bed, as if she had been in there just yesterday. "Do not be afraid, little one, I won't hurt you," the woman said with a kind, gentle voice. By the light of the moon through my window, I could tell the woman had red hair just like mine. "Who you?" I asked sitting up barely. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me," she said sighing, "I'm your mother." I was around two years old but I had learned how to talk fairly quickly. Right then, I wouldn't be able to talk even if I had wanted to. Shock had overwhelmed me. "You probably won't see me again, for a long time anyway," she said kissing me on the forehead, "I may not be here but just know that I will always love you." She got up and walked out so quickly that when I was ready to say good bye, she had already left. So to the air around me I said, "Bye bye Mommy."

eleven years later

About a week before I was supposed to go to Hogwarts, my father left to get ready for the school year. I stayed with my father's "friend", Lucius Malfoy. "Naomi! Naomi! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" yelled Draco Malfoy as I walked into the mansion. "At least I have someone I can almost totally trust there this year," I said laughing a little. Draco gestured me forward so that he could whisper something in my ear, "I'll try to be in Ravenclaw so that I don't have to be lonesome." I giggled a little and said, "You can be in whatever house you want if you put your mind to it, Draco." He blushed a little and we went to visit his mother in the living room. "Mum, can me and Naomi go to Diagon Alley and buy our stuff for Hogwarts?" he asked in his most sweetest voice. "Sure go ahead," she said, "Nice to see you again Naomi. How's Severus?" "Father's fine," I said, "He's been a little off lately though." Me and Draco walked over to the large fireplace which had many pictures on its mantle. One showed me and Draco having a snow-ball fight. Draco let me go first, so I grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" I landed in the book store, whichs name has escaped my memory. Draco arrived a few moments later. We grabbed all the books we needed and purchased them. We left the store and stood outside. "Do you want to go get your wand Draco?" I asked looking at his school list. "Sure, you need a new one too after you broke your other one," he said laughing at my loss of wand. We walked to Ollivander's and stopped outside. I took out my snapped wand and looked at it sorrowfully. We walked inside my wand still in my hands. We were greeted by a hello. Ollivander now stood behind the desk in the middle of the room. "Naomi what has become of your wand?" he asked walking around the desk towards me. "It snapped," I said plainly. "Maybe we can find a replacement, what was your mother's name?" he asked taking the wand off my hands. I noticed that the room was in total disarray and I said, "I don't know." He said, "Let's find you a wand." He found a wand and grabbed it off the shelf, "Here we are." He took the wand out of the box and handed it to me. I pointed at the lamp on the desk and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." It lifted into the air as if it was weightless. "Works fine," I said getting my money out of my pocket. I put the right amount on the desk while Draco recieved his first wand. As we were walking to the pet store Draco asked me, "You should find your mother soon."I said, "Why does it matter?" "Then you have an answer for the next time you break your wand," he said laughing a little as we walked into the pet shop. "Stop making fun of me! You know I'm a clutz," I said shoving him as I looked at the owls. "It would have to be someone with red hair," he said. "That would make sense," I said petting a snowy owl that looked smaller then the rest. "You want that one?" he asked me looking at the owl. "Yeah, I'm gonna buy it," I said walking to the counter. "I'm gonna buy that small owl over there," I said pointing at it and then looked at the young man behind the counter. "At least she found a home," he said, "That'll be fifteen gold." I payed the amount and took the owl and its cage with me to the robes store.

About five hours and four stores later

"Time to get," I said stopping for a dramatic pause, "ICE CREAM!" I ran to the parlor faster then a nibus 2000 at its top speed. I stopped outside the door and caught my breath and then when I was ready to open the door, a redhead boy walked out and hit me right in the face. Of course I fell backwards, with a bleeding nose. Draco ran towards me and stopped about an inch away from me. The boy which had hit me stooped over me and said, "Sorry about that, George can be in such a rush sometimes." "Very sorry about that," said the same boy but he was on the other side of me. I screamed a little and looked from one to the other. The later helped me up and used a spell to fix my nose. "Thank you," I said, "So you guys are twins?" "Yes we are," One of them said, "I'm George." "And I'm Fred," said the other, "Have we seen you before?" "I am in your year. You're the twins that made all that noise in third term in the middle of the night last year," I said laughing a little, "You guys are the funniest part of Hogwarts, People always wondered what you guys would do next. Keeping Filch on his toes." The twins blushed a little and laughed. "So these are the amazing Weasley twins that you talk about all the time with their mayhem," Draco poked in. "Who might you be?" Fred asked him. "Draco Malfoy," Draco replied meanly. "So evil's son is arriving at Hogwarts at last," George commented, "Can't wait to prank you." "Maybe we should take the lady with us," Fred said laughing a little, "For her own safety." Sudden anger surged through me, "Like your one to talk, I'd probably be safer with a three headed dog at a cat convention then with you two. Come on Draco. Let's get our ice cream and go." The two idiots were left in complete shock as I bought me and Draco ice cream and then left. "Hey Draco, do you think I would be good at Quittich?" I asked him as we sat on a bench outside of the sports store. "Despite you're lack of balance, I think you could be an exellent seeker," Draco replied, "You have a sharp eye when it comes to tiny objects." "Why thank you Draco," I said smiling, "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." "Don't mention it," he said blushing a little. We walked inside and I bought a nibus 2000. "Let's go back to your house and test out my broom," I said, "Unless you think it will risk your safety." "What's life without a little risk?" he said smirking.

Twenty tries later after we arrived back

"Can we stop?" Draco asked me. "Do you think I've had enough practice?" I asked him. "There aren't any walls at the Quittich stadium so don't worry," he reassured me. "Whatever you say," I said poking his forehead. We walked to the guest bedroom where I'm currently staying and talked for a while. "Do you like the twins?" Draco asked me. "Not anymore, indecent brats," I said sounding like my father. "You're sure Snape isn't your real dad?" he said laughing a little. "He could be but he always tells me that I'm adopted," I replied, "So I'm sticking with that."

King's Cross Station

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Draco said letting his mother kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Draco, I think that you should sit with your friends," I said as a couple of them gestured to him from one of the windows. "Fine, then," he said, "Whatever you say." Apparently the Weasley twins had found out that I was staying at Draco's and have been writing me all summer. They won't stop bothering me about me being friends with Draco. My head hurt and I felt like being alone so I found an empty compartment near the back of the train and sat there enjoying the quietness for a couple of minutes. I actually fell asleep with the side of my head against the window. "Look who we found," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "Very interesting to run into her," said another. I opened my eyes barely and said, "Go away, I wish to live on another day." "At least she knows how to be poetic," said the first voice, "Won't happen though." I opened my eyes completely and glared at the two. "Brought friends this time?" I asked taking notice to the boy behind them. "Hey Lee, I'd like you to meet our new victim," Fred said. "You know what Fred?" George said, "We don't even know her name." "That's Naomi Snape," Lee said, "Don't mess with her, that's Snape's kid." Fred and George looked taken aback. "Look nothing like him," said George, "Would've never guessed." "I'm adopted you twit!" I shouted pushing George a little, "So what if I was his daughter anyways! Oh, how I would love to throw you both in detention. No make that Askaban!" I pushed them all into the corridor and locked my door. "Man, she has issues!" I heard Fred say. As if I hadn't just locked, I unlocked and slammed open the door and yelled, "Just because I defend my father doesn't mean I have issues! Also my last comment, I would have thought it would have gotten through you're oversized heads that I hate you more then life itself." As fast as I had opened the door it was locked again. I ploped myself down hard on the seat and cried my eyes out. After twenty minutes I closed the curtain on the door's window and got dressed in my robes. I opened the curtain when I was done and found George at the door. I closed the curtain with a straight unemotional face and sat back down. I heard him knock on the door and then I said, "Go away, I'd rather keep what's left of my pride." He knocked again and I opened the door. "Came back to make fun of me again?" I asked. I knew that in my face it was clear that I had been crying. "I came to say I'm sorry," he said. It was hard to believe so I replied, "Do you think that I'm stupid enough to fall into another prank? Or do you enjoy playing with a girls emotions until she cries?" He sighed and said, "You're not going to forgive me are you?" "Most likely," I said, "No." "Do you want to know why we pick on you so much?" he asked. "You enjoy laughing at my misery?" I said. "No, it's because my brother and I," he was interupted by Fred coming out of nowhere and tackling him to the ground. "Don't you dare tell her," Fred said through gritted teeth. I raised one eyebrow and said, "O...kay then." I closed the door on both of them and took out my wand. They were still wrestling outside my door. I practiced my spells for a while and then I opened the door. I stepped over them as they looked at me surprised. "Where are you going?" Fred asked. "If you must know," I said walking down the corridor, "I'm going to the bathroom." They both got up and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. After I used the bathroom, I walked to where I knew Draco would be. It happened that my counting was wrong and I knocked on a compartment that had two first years inside. I actually didn't knock, I just poked my head in. Once I had overcome my mistake I asked if I could join them for a little while. "Sorry about the intrusion, but I'm trying to avoid a pair of Weasleys," I said laughing as I sat down. "You mean Fred and George?" said one of them. He had red hair and freckles. "They did say they had met a girl that would make a good victim," he said laughing. "How do you know them?" I asked clueless. "Kind of obvious," he said, "I'm their brother." A scared look must have passed my face because he said, "I don't prank or pick on people." I sighed and said, "Good, they already made fun of my father." "Who's that?" he said. "Severus Snape," I replied and horror came to his eyes. "I didn't know he had a daughter. Maybe if he is anything like you, he is way nicer then the twins say he is." "I'm adopted," I said dryly. "Make's sense," he said quickly. "That doesn't mean he's mean," I said glaring at him. "What are your name's anyways?" I asked both of them. "I'm Ronald Weasley," Ron said. "Harry, Harry Potter," the other said. "Nice to meet you both," I said, "but I'd better be going then. Welcome to Hogwarts, by the way." "Bye," they both said as I walked out the door into the corridor. I walked to my compartment and to my surprise I found to very scruffed up twins looking through my things. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled and they both fell off where they sat. "At first I thought you were just picking on me but now I know you're stalking me!" I yelled at them. "Nice owl by the way," George said on their way out. "GET OUT NOW!" I screamed at them. They hurriedly ran out of my room and down the corridor. About five minutes later and we were there.

Beginning of year feast

As the first years got sorted I waited for Draco's name to come up. When his name was called and he sat down, the hat didn't even touch his head and it yelled, "Slytherin!" I was a little disappointed and a little relieved. At least he'll be with all his friends.

I ate my fill and then I left for the dormitories. Try-outs for Seeker position were being held on Friday and I really wanted that position. When I got into the Main Hall I was stopped by a certain pair. "Where are you going?" Fred asked. "Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to my dorm. Now let go of me," I said pulling my arm out of Fred's grasp. "The two of you starting havoc earlier in the year then usual, I presume," said an all to familiar voice. Once the owner of the voice stepped a little closer he said, "Unhand her right this instant!" They did as ordered and I rubbed my arms. "Are you okay Naomi?" he asked me. "Yeah, I am Daddy," I said, "May I be excused?" "Run along then," he replied waving me away. As I walked up the stairs I heard him say, "If I see you even speaking to her again, That will be the last thing you will ever do. Do I make myself clear?" They rolled their eyes and replied, "Yes, sir." I walked all the way up to the Ravenclaw tower and answered the riddle givin correctly. "No annoying twins for once!" I shouted gleefully. I ploped myself down on the couch and relaxed a little while. I then walked to my dorm to find my owl, Snow, waiting for me. Another owl was beside it though, it had a note. "Why'd you go up so early?"

I had no idea who had sent it so I just wrote the truth back.  
"Weasley Twins been bugging me and I need sleep so I will get the Seeker position next week."

It came back about five minutes after I had sent it off.  
"We annoy that much? You going out for Seeker?"

I couldn't believe I was writing to one of the idiots but I knew who was more annoying so I replied:  
"Which one is writing? Yeah been told I have a sharp eye."

It came back ten minutes later and it said:  
"It's George. Well since we can't talk to you, I decided to write. So we'll be playing you soon?"

I wrote back: "My dad probably won't like you writing either, but I'm not a snitch. If I get the position."

Five minutes later:  
"I knew you weren't all that mad at us. Hopefully you do."

I wrote back:  
"Oh I'm still kind of mad but I can keep a secret. Why do you care if I do? You like me or something?"

I never got a reply and I waited until eleven. I assume he doesn't like me then. I'm okay with that. I fell asleep thinking about how mad my dad would be if he found out.

Next day

Why does D.A.D.A have to be my first class? That class always has Griffindors in it. Which includes Fred and George. In the middle of class I got a note from Lee Jordan. It had a animated picture of me and one of the twins kissing. I blushed and crumpled it up. I wrote a note back saying, "That will never happen." When the bell rang I saw that George was very gloomy. I took this opporitunity to ask him, "Why didn't you write me back?" He looked at me funny and said, "What are you talking about?" I was confused for the rest of the day. My mind was racing. Was he afraid that my dad might find out? Did his brother or Lee write me as a joke?

Potions next which is very awkward. I've always been one of the better students. Today I was a little off. Okay a lot, but I had a lot on my mind. Potions went by rather quick. My father suspiciously watching Fred and George just in case they happened to pass me a note or something. Then a thought came to my head. Ron had said that they talked about me at their house. Why did they bother me so much anyways?

After Potions was Charms. I had this class with the Slytherins. They always picked on us Ravenclaws because we're smarter then them. One Ravenclaw girl was getting picked on the most. I realized that this girl had helped me last year on a particulary confusing question. So when they started actually poking her and calling her nasty names I stepped in. "Leave her alone!" I shouted as I ran in between her and the Slytherins. "Get out of the way Snape!" a very tall kid in the front said. "What has she done to you?" I asked glaring at them. When no one said anything for a while I said, "Just as I thought! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Picking on an innocent girl just for fun!" "Just leave it Snape and move out of the way," a shorter more wide boy said. "Would if I picked on you for being fat, to tall, or to short?!" I asked/shouted, "I bet you wouldn't like it at all." "Come on she's not moving, let's go," said one walking away. When all of them had walked away, I turned around and Louise Shockput hugged me and said, "Thank you, Naomi." She hurriedly walked away, so I turned around and saw why. "Nice show you put on," Fred said, "Do you do that everyday?" I was shocked and said, "Did you send me an owl last night?" It was a good time since his brother wasn't around. "No but I saw Lee sending letters last night," he replied rubbing his chin, "Why do you want to know?" "Someone was sending me notes last night and they said they were George and when I asked him he said that he had no idea what I was talking about," I said without taking a breath. "You know what," he said still rubbing his chin, "George was also sending letters last night. Very odd if you ask me. People can lie." "Where is George right now?" I asked. "He's in the Great Hall eating lunch. He wondered where you were so he sent me to look," Fred said, "Now I know and I'm hungry so see you later." He was gone in a matter of seconds. I took my time arriving and was walking in when I ran into a tall someone. "Sorry about that," George said as he helped me up, "Oh, hey Naomi." "George," I said quietly, "Are you sure you didn't write me those notes?" George looked around him and then said, "Follow me." We walked up two stories and then we walked into an empty classroom. He faced me and said, "Naomi I did write those notes to you but I said no because we were surrounded by people." "Well you could have came to find me instead of Fred if you wanted to talk," I said matter-oh-factly. "If I knew that you were alone, then I would have come," he replied, "But I didn't because Fred had the map and I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me." "Map?" I asked curiously. "It's called the Marauder's Map and you can see where anyone is at anytime. Niched it from Filch's office first year," he said, "The guys who made it were geniuses." "Suppose they were trouble makers also," I said to myself. "Smart ones," he said. I laughed at his remark. He smiled as I laughed. After I had stopped laughing, I asked, "Why didn't you write back?" "I suppose I should tell you," he said blushing, "I didn't write back because--." Just as he was about to say it Fred burst in and said, "Thought I would find you guys here." "I wonder why," George said glaring at him. "You weren't trying to tell her again were you?" Fred asked glaring right back at him. "Tell me what?" I asked confused. "He doesn't want to make it hard on you so he won't let me tell you," George said, "He doesn't want to find out who you'd choose." Fred blushed and looked away from his brother's face. "I have a guess but what is this about choosing?" I asked looking at George full in the face. "Okay then," George said, "We were wondering which one of us you liked more." I blushed and looked from Fred to George in confusion. "Why would you want to know that?" I asked, "Do you guys like me?" "In a way yes," Fred said, "Actually we have both liked you more or less from the day we met you." "I don't believe in love at first sight," I lied. "Well at first sight we thought you were a clumsy redhead," George said, "Then you defended Malfoy like me or Fred would defend one of our friends. You're strong and probably correct remark was obviously thought out. Just like all of our pranks and strategies." "So me making that remark made you like me?" I asked. "Well we did like you for the first two years of Hogwarts, since the train ride, but couldn't gather the courage," Fred said, "Meeting you again only made us like you more." "I forgot how we were friends on that first ride," I replied, "After we got sorted I never really got the chance to talk to you guys." "We only knew you as Naomi on the train," George said, "I knew I had only heard that name once before." "I was afraid you would judge me like you did this year," I said blushing even more, "Never thought this would happen though." "Well do you have an answer?" Fred asked me. "Huh?" I said suddenly confused. "Maybe she is clumsy on the inside as well as the outside," George said laughing. "Oh yeah," I said remembering their question, "I can't answer you guys right now." Fred said, "Give you until Saturday." "Fine then," I said thinking this was enough time. The bell rang and our eyes went wide. "Bye guys," I said running out of the room with my bag.

friday

After all my classes I had Quittich tryouts. Seeker wasn't a position that most people wanted. I was one of the only three people who had tryed out for seeker. The Captain told me to catch the snitch as soon as I could. I was being timed on how fast I could catch it. He blew the whistle and off I went. I caught it in six minutes flat. The other two caught it at ten and eleven minutes. Which ment I was on the team! I left the field and someone shouted to me from the stands. I couldn't hear him but I knew who it was. George came running to the team entrance. "Good show, Naomi," he said patting me on the back. "Thank you," I said smiling up at him. As we walked up the trail back to the castle, George was silent. Which is quite odd. When we got to the place where we went to our separate dorms, he stopped me and asked, "Have you thought about that question?" I must have looked at him with a confused face and said, "You really are a clutz inside and out." He laughed and I smiled saying, "I know what you're talking about. No, I haven't thought much about it." I looked down at the stone floor and said, "Do you know what it feels like to be called a clutz?" He looked at me surprised. "It's not only you, but it makes me feel really stupid." I looked at him full in the face, "I don't think that I'm stupid." I let out a little laugh, "Who am I kidding? I'm really stupid." I looked away and walked to my dorms, leaving him standing there.

saturday

I couldn't think straight last night, I was overly worried about today and now I don't know what to tell them. Walking down the trail to the lake, I made a decision that I wasn't going to pick either of them. If I did pick one of them, the other wouldn't ever speak to me again probably. When I arrived at the lake, there was only three people there. I went over to a birch tree that no one was around and climbed on top of one of it's sturdy branches. I took off my shoes and hung them on a smaller branch. I sat there with my legs held against my chest and thought about who I would pick, if I had to.  
I must have fallen asleep because I felt my foot touch someones head. I looked down and saw that my foot was now dangling down, barely noticeable because of all the leaves and branches. "Taking a nap?" I looked down and saw this really tall handsome boy. "Sorry about that, I didn't get much sleep last night," I said scratching the back of my head. I slipped on my shoes and jumped down. "It's okay," he said smiling. "Who might you be?" I asked him. "I'm Cedric Diggory and who are you?" he said as he held his hand out for me to shake it. "I'm Naomi Snape," I said shaking his hand. "Oh really?" he said. "Yes, does that mean that you're going to stop talking to me?" I said looking at my feet. "Well, why would it?" I looked at him suprised. "People dislike my father so they don't talk to me," I said. "Well I don't mind," he said sitting against the tree. I sat down also and said, "I'm glad that you don't. You may be the only one." I laughed a little, "It may also be because I'm considered a clutz." "I don't see why. You didn't fall out of that tree, you jumped and landed perfectly," he said. "Thank you," I said blushing a little. "You're in Hufflepuff, right?" I said. "Yeah, why?" "Because my team is gonna go against Hufflepuff next week," I said looking at him. "Oh really? So you're on the Ravenclaw team then," he said. "Seeker to be exact," I said. "Seeker, eh? If you're a clutz like you said you were then how'd you manage to become seeker?" he replied. "I'm better on a broom then on my feet, I suppose," I said laughing a little. A few moments later I saw Cho Chang across the lake. Cedric waved and then said, "I gotta go, Naomi. See you at the match." "Okay then, bye Cedric," I said. I watched as he went around the lake to where Cho was. I got up and kept looking at him. Then I leaned against the tree and was surprised by Fred and George. "Hello there," they both said in unison. I jumped and asked, "How long have you guys been there?" "About five minutes," George said. "We saw you napping by the way, from our dorm window. It was funny. You almost fell out of the tree like three times," Fred said laughing a little. "Looked on the map to make sure it was you and then we saw Diggory walking to the lake," George said, "So we decided it was time to come down." "Thought of an answer yet?" Fred asked getting to the point. I turned around and backed away from the tree, so I could see both of them. "Yes, I have. I can't pick one or the other, okay?" I said looking from one to the other. "Why not?" George asked. "If I pick one, the other would be all lonely and wouldn't talk to me anymore," I said looking at the ground. Then as if I had said the wrong thing, they both moved towards me talking at the same time. I backed away more and tripped, falling backwards into the water. I had never learned how to swim, because I had almost drowned once when I was small and had never liked going into water. I started trying to swim but it was no use. I just kept sinking until I felt the bottom. My vision had started going all wavy and I felt lightheaded. Why did I have to be on the deep side of the lake? I blacked out a few moments later.  
I woke up with a massive headache. I sat up and said aloud, "Where am I?" "The hospital wing," I heard a boy beside me say. I didn't know who he was but I didn't need to because Madame Pomfrey came into view and said, "Good. At least you're awake." "What time is it?" I asked holding my head. "nine am," she said calmly. Nine?! "What day is it?" I asked her putting my hands in my lap and looking at her. "It's monday," she said. My eyes must have went wide because she said, "Cedric and those Weasley twins brought you here on Saturday. You were almost snow white and you were as cold as ice." "Can I go to my dorm? I need to go to class," I said starting to get out of the bed I was in. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am. I feel fine," I said smiling at her as I walked out of the wing. I looked down and noticed that I was in my school robes. Who changed me? I sort of shrugged it off. I walked all the way to my dorms and answered the riddle. I walked into my dorm room and grabbed my stuff. I walked down to the DADA classroom and poked my head inside quietly. Middle of class, of course. There was an empty seat beside George, I could sit there. I walked silently to the seat and sat down. George looked at me surprised. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. What is Professor Querill talking about?" I asked him back. "I'm not sure," he whispered. After class George and I walked to Potions. "What happened?" I asked him. "You mean at the lake?" he asked. "Yeah." "You almost died. Diggory saved you. Me and George were kind of in shock. We didn't expect you to fall you into the lake. When you didn't come up after a minute, Diggory jumped in and saved you," he said avoiding my eyes. "I don't know how to swim," I said looking out the windows as we walked, "Actually, I'm afraid of the water." All of a sudden I felt George's arms around me. "George?" "It's all right, Naomi. You shouldn't be afraid of water," he said hugging me. I hugged him back, blushing a little. Over his shoulder I saw Fred, mouth agape, staring at us. "Hi Fred," I said letting go of George.

* * *

**please review **


End file.
